in the end
by karoolis
Summary: In the end, they were the Potter / Weasley / Lupin children. A brief summary of the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own…

James. Sirius. Potter.

That was his name. Some people laughed while others shuddered at his full name. In one way he was expected to be a clone, a mini them. He was expected to find certain things funny, and others not. He was expected to be loyal. Faithfull and true.

In these 'modern' times, though, people tried to lack the expectancy. He was then expected to be different. He was then expected to love other things, have other fascinations. Sure, it was good that no one sized you up so much. Sure, it was great that they wanted to see what happened to _you._ He was expected to be different. He was expected before his whole life even started.

In the end, James Sirius Potter promised himself on the Hogwarts Express that he would be neither. Neither his name sakes, nor the expectations there after. He decided to be himself.

And he was just that, himself. He did what _he _thought was right, never following the guidelines of anyone before him. He decided to create his own. After all, his grandfather did that, so why must he be expected to follow them?

In the end, James was a lot like his namesakes. Not a copy, or as close as one can get. He was just naturally like that. He knewthat he was being himself, thus he gained that air that people get when they are satisfied with their lives. Confidence, just like his namesakes.

He was not religious; he was a wizard after all. But every 2de of May, he remembered and was thank full. All the Potter kids were like that. They did not weep or rolled their eyes. They remembered, was thank full. It was a day of remorse, the day where you knew that you are a miracle. The day after, they always celebrate Victiories birthday. Everyone refused to let her birthday be slackened over something she could not control. The day afterwards they have a celebration. A celebration of Victiorie, a celebration of life.

He fell in love with a red-headed girl in his fifth year. He was not as crazy or stupid with his approache as the past generations. He was not an angel, though, and only 'got the girl' in the beginning of his seventh year.

Sure, it was a cliché to fall in love with a red head, but he honestly did not care. He loved her, and loved to tease her about the red-headed tradition though he did not believe in it.

In the end:

This man decided to live his life his way

In the end:

This man was James Sirius Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus. Severus. Potter.

When he was younger, he never understood his name. He knew the stories about Dumbledore and Snape and felt hurt when he was introduced to new people and given an odd look.

In the end, he learnt the true meaning behind his name. He was proud and decided to wear it like a brand. Because, in the end, that was what it was, a brand.

In the end, he was sometimes overseen because of his older brother. But, like with Victiorie's birthday, he knew neither of them could control it. He lost his jealousy when he realised that he was much shyer than James, he would not have liked that extreme pressure anyway.

He was extremely frightened when it was his sorting. The hat told him that he was smart, worthy of Ravenclaw, that he was brave, worthy of Gryffindor, that he was loyal, worthy of Hufflepuff and that he was extremely cunning, worthy of Slytherin. But in the end, the Sorting Hat had said that he knew what was in his heart. Albus can still remember when the Sorting Hat had yelled: _Gryffindor_.

Albus loved school work, he found it absolutely fascinating. He felt a sense of proudness when his father commented on his seven outstanding and two exceeds expectation in his OWLS, that he was a lot like Albus Dumbledore. Albus smiled and agreed, though he stated that he would never want to teach. In the end, his father did not mind.

James got himself a girl who could control him. Lily got herself a boy who understood her and protected her. Albus did not get a girl who could help him in a way; he got himself a girl who needs him.

She had dyslexia and was on the Quidditch team, but needed a lot of extra practices. Albus spent countless of hours in the library helping her learn and countless of hours on the Quidditch pitch helping her practice. In the end, she was able to take the required number of NEWT's and passed them all brilliantly. In the end, she became a professional Quidditch player and a free-lance writer. In the end, she thanked him every single day of his life.

In the end,

Albus Severus Potter was many things,

a husband, a father, a kind, gentle and brave man and a _professor_.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily. Luna. Potter

She was _supposed_ to be the happy, joyful and free child. And she was, or she pretended she was. In the end, she hated everyone's pain and adjusted to fit them, suit them, help them.

In the end, she forgot that she was a person too, a person also in need of saving.

In the end, she was a Gryffindor per tradition, though the Sorting Hat first wanted to put her in Hufflepuff; for her loyalty, to others.

Then she met him, and he introduced her to herself. He fixed her, moulded her and made her see her own potential, the one she always brought down or discouraged. The day he announced to her that he was… gay… broke her heart at first, because she loved him. He took her hands in his, looked her in his eyes and said, "Lily, it's time that you fly, beautiful butterfly, and fly into the sky." She understood then and they remained friends, after she realised that the love was purely platonic.

In the end, she spread her wings and flew. She crashed, oh yes she crashed, but she only went on with the **determination** worthy of a Gryffindor.

In the end, that right guy did come. But before that she lived her life in all the ways that she possible could at that moment.

Lily. Luna. Potter – flying so high, taking everyone with her up to the beautiful sky…


	4. Chapter 4

Rose. Weasley.

For once, Ron was first. His name was part of the inspiration for his daughter's name, like Hermione was the inspiration for Hugo's name. In the end, she was a daddy's girl through and through.

She never was disappointed when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. In the end, it was her true house, her true family and she reached her full potential, the potential her mother never had the chance to reach.

In the end, she never played Quidditch nor was she the star dueller. In the end, she was a prefect, the Head Girl and a loyal Unspeakable. In the end, she may have surrounded herself with jobs that seemed incredible _boring _to some of her family members, but there was no denying it that she enjoyed it.

She was, however, never _boring. _In the end, she could tell better jokes and funny stories then any of the third generation Weasley's. Though her father liked to brag that she received her mother's 'brains', she was her father through and through.

She was five when she heard the complete story of the Golden Trio on the run. In the end, when her father hung his head in shame for leaving, she innocently looked him in the eyes and said, "But Daddy, you came back, didn't you? You said sorry, didn't you?" and Ronald Weasley smiled and said, "Yes, my darling little Rose, yes."

In the end, she never had much luck with dating. Partially, because she was a Weasley and many guys just wanted to date her for that; and partially because her cousins, uncles and father made it impossible for a boy to survive 'the talk'. In the end, she settled down with a Wood, who luckily was in Gryffindor because he _needed_ that bravery.

In the end, she lived a happy life. Every 2nd of May, however, she read and traced every single name on the War Memorial with her finger and afterwards whispered a prayer of thanks.

Rose Weasley was a lot of things, but only one thing that she wanted to remember:

_**A person**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

Hugo. Weasley.

His grandmother used to laugh that he was just like his father. He was tall and lean like his father. He ate constantly and huge amounts of food. He played Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He heated, even detested, spiders, never going near them. He also had no tactic when it came to girls, especially girls he was attracted to.

Growing up he always wanted to go camping, but his father never wanted him too. This irritated Hugo, because surely he is his own man who can do what he wanted?

He always got outshone by his other cousins, especially by James. People always noticed James, James always got what he wanted.

People always noticed Rose and Louis; Louis for being beautiful and having the ability to talk _smooth. _Rose was the bright and beautiful angel, being noticed as "Weasley" while he was just "Boy."

In the end, he did not really care. Sure it would be nice to be in the spotlight a bit, but if constantly, you only burn.

In the end Hugo Weasley was the shining star.


End file.
